


Rabbit Hole

by bad55gurl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Pictures, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad55gurl/pseuds/bad55gurl
Summary: Tony finds dirty pictures of Natasha online. Circa Iron Man 2.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was in his workshop, and something was bothering him. It was like something was just at the tip of his tongue, and he just couldn't...

Natalie! Or as he now knew, Agent Natasha Romanoff. Yes, it had something to do with her...

When Tony thought he was dying, he asked, 'Natalie Rushman' a question. 

He asked her if it was her last birthday party, ever, how would she celebrate it. She answered, with a ringing endorsement that basically translated into 'whatever'.

It wasn't until later, when Tony wasn't, you know, _dying_ , that what she said, reminded him of something. He had done a preliminary search.

A search which had let to some titillating results.

Some racy pictures, had been enough, for him to be foolish enough to let a secret spy agent into his midst. But, maybe he let her be hired, because she also seemed familiar. What she said, haunted him like a ghost not wanting to be ignored. Tony could swear he heard that somewhere before. He was a genius, he'd figure it out...where he saw her, heard her say those words.

"Jarvis. Do a deep web search of 'Natalie Rushman', 'Natasha Romanoff', and do a facial recognition scan, for me too buddy."

"Right away sir."

It wasn't a solid memory, but, Tony, was nothing if not thorough. For scientific curiosity's sake he would find what she was trying to hide.

After about fifteen minutes, Tony's head popped up at the sound of Jarvis's modulated voice announcing, "Search complete sir." 

"Excellent!" Tony shouted, throwing his wrench down carelessly whilst walking over to his couch/viewing area. 

"Throw it up on the screen, and let me know where you found each image." Tony commanded as the beautiful face of Natasha filled the screen before him. 

"Yes, sir, this image was taken from the cloud storage of a local photographer, John Dwayne."

"This image was used to promote a healthy body image, in a magazine in Iceland, photographer unknown."

"This next series of black and white image's were found on the hardrive of the ambassador of Venezuela, right before he was arrested for sex trafficking, four years ago."

"This is a video from the same photo shoot."

"Well, she's certainly an expert at blowing...kisses. Eh, Jarvis?" Tony joked.

"Indeed sir." Jarvis dryly replied, ignoring his BJ reference.

Tony walked to the bar and got himself a scotch before sitting down again, remarking casually to Jarvis, "She looks good as a blonde."

"I found many images of the woman depicted as so."

"You mean to tell me, she's actually a natural blonde, masquerading as a redhead?" Probably to appeal to him and his love of strawberry colored haired women, she probably died it just to get close him. _That sneaky spy..._

"I do not know sir, I do not have enough data to make any conclusions that would confirm Agent Romanoff's status as a 'natural' blonde or red head conclusively either way."

"Okay, then, show me some of her blonde hair colored photos. Just the highlights, please. I don't want see her going grocery shopping, in fact exclude all street view, or security camera footage from the search."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, then, show me some of her blonde hair colored photos. Just the highlights, please. I don't want see her going grocery shopping, in fact exclude all street view, or security camera footage from the search."

"Yes, sir."

1i  


1h  


35  


34  


33  


32  


31  


25  


"Whoa, whoa, Jarvis. Freeze." Tony called out as the most sensational topless image of the Russian spy filled the screen.

"Okay, Jarvis. Tell me about this one." Tony commanded as he licked his lips.

"Yes sir. This image is the first in a series of pornographic pictures that I found on the hard drives, clouds, and several dark web sex trafficking message boards."

"Hot." Tony said as he took another sip of his scotch.

Jarvis continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Each image can be traced back to a conviction or death of a person or person's involved in what can be labeled, 'sex crimes' and people trafficking."

"Okay, less hot." Tony admitted. Then he thought about it. All those photo's must be a part of the spy's cover, like she had used on him. She must have posed for the pictures to infiltrate those organizations or get close to the perpetrators. Then she got them arrested or killed them. 

Tony's eyebrows rose high on his forehead. "On, the other hand...that sounds pretty interesting actually."

Tony took another swig of scotch. "Jarvis, show me the images like a slide show...play it slowly." 

"Yes, sir."

 

9  
  


 

8  


12  


Image after image of the sexy spy filled the screen and Tony couldn't help but start rubbing his hardening dick over the outside of his pants.

He unbuttoned his fly and lifted his ass up, sliding his pants down a bit, before he pulled out his dick. He stroked the warm flesh up and down as he eyes started to glaze, the naked pictures of the spy in her blonde guise, turning him on more than he ever had been in his life.

27  


 

30  



End file.
